Big Time ExGirlfriend
by lovemekissme300
Summary: Kendall never really broke up with his Minnesota Girlfriend before he started to to date Jo. When Gustavo hears her sing he want her to join the band. Gina is flown out to LA, and drama soon follows. What will this to do Kendall and The Band? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay another story by Pay-Pay but this time it's Big Time Rush. So sit back relax, read, enjoy and review. I worked hard on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR but god I wish I did. I only own the Character I make up.**

**Big Time Ex-Girlfriend:**

**Chapter One: She is going to be the New BTR Girl**

James, Logan, and Carlos logged on to Skype to chat with Gina Mitchell. She is Logan's cousin and Kendall's "Ex" girlfriend. See Kendall never really broke up with Gina. He just started dating Jo and never called to end things with Gina. IloveBTRwaytomuch is video calling pop up on the Mac Book Pro. Logan clicked answer.

"Hey Cus." Logan said when he saw his cousin on the screen.

"Hey guys." Gina smiled and waved to them.

"Hey Gina." James and Carlos said at the same time.

"So how is Kendall?" the Brunette asked the boys.

"Great! He talks about you everyday! And he miss you a ton and so is not cheating on you." James told Gina.

"James I know about Jo," she told them. " I guess Kendall didn't have the guts to break up with me but cheat on me."

" Are you okay?" Logan asked his cousin that he loves to much.

"Everyday it hurt less and less but my pain helped me win the school talent show again. But the school plays are different with out Kendall has my leading man."

"I bet. So what did you sing this year." carlos asked

" I put The Story of Us and Forever and Always into one song." she informed them "here is the video" she sent them the video.

"hello James, Logan, Carlos. Where are you guys?" Kendall yelled in to the apartment. He was back early from his date with Jo.

"Bye Gina." The three boys said at the same time. Quickly loaded the video and closed Skype.

"There you guys are. What are you guys are watching?" Kendall asked his best friends.

"Gina's talent show performance" Carlos said. James hit him in the back of the head. "OW! That hurt James!"

"Meaning Logan's cousin and Ex." Kendall asked his friends.

"Technically, she is still your girlfriend dude." Logan pointed out to him. "So you not only cheating on her but Jo too."

"Quit being a smart ass, Logan!" Kendall snapped at his best friend.

"You never really broke up with Gina." James added.

"Whatever guys." Kendall said to walk away but he stopped and turned when he heard this. "This is to my Ex-Boyfriend Kendall Knight. I used to think one day I tell the story us. Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when caught your eye."

Kendall watch her sing. He realized how much he truly missed her. He miss the way she looses her self in a song when she sing. He missed her voice. He missed the sweet texts she would send him. He missed the way she made bunny faces in her sleep. He missed the way she can't stop giggling when she is really happy. He missed singing with her. He missed her everything. She stopped and thanked everyone for coming.

"HE HAS THE GINA FACE!" Carlos yelled and pointed at Kendall.

"No, I don't!" Kendall said knowing he has a Gina face.

"Do too!" James and Logan said at the same time.

"I miss her! Okay, Happy." Kendall yelled. " I am trying to forget about her. She needs someone who can be there 24/7. Not someone living in Hollywood, who doesn't know what he is doing the next day."

"Boy you need to be at the studio in 20 mintues." Mrs. Knight told the boys.

"Kay mom." Kendall yelled has he had the video to his iPad.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

The boys walked into Rocque Records. Kendall's eyes were glued to his iPad. He had walked the video at least forty times since he put it on the iPad. Still having the "Gina" look.

"What's with him?" Gustavo asked the rest of the band.

"He is watching is "Ex" sing at our old schools talent show." Logan told him.

"Let me see." He the Ipad from Kendall. He watch her sing for a a little bit. "This is what we need. Someone call her. I want her to be the new Big Time Rush Girl!"

"What?" The boys asked in shock.

"you want my cousin." logan asked

"And my Ex to" Kendall added

"Join Big Time Rush!" James and Carlos said at the same time.

"Yes. We need a new sound and I think I found her!"

"I don't if she can pick up and leave Minnesota, like we did." Logan infromed Gustavo.

"Why can't she?" Gustavo asked the dogs.

"She is the skating team captain, along with being her class prestaint and running her own babysitter's club." Kendall told the group. Everyone turned and looked at Kendall.

"And you know that how?" James asked.

"I thought you guys don't talk." Logan said.

"Well..." Kendall took a long paused. " I kinda sometimes takes Logan phone and text her."

"Wow" James and Carlos said.

"YOU DO WHAT!" Logan yelled.

"someone please get that girll on the phone now" Kelly demand. Everyone looked at Kendall. He really really didn't want to call her. I hadn't called her has Kendall since her left Minnesota.

"Fine, I call her." Kendall yelled at group. He pulled out his phones and called the girl with the heart he broke."Hey, Gina. It's Kendall ... Well guys and I were wondering if you wanted to join BTR? … Really that's great..see ya soon!" He hung up the phone. "She will do it?"

**A/N.. I think this is really good but I wanna hear from you review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay all my stories are updated! I am so excited about this. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**Pay-Pay.**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine.**

**Chapter Two: The break up**

"You are so in love with Gina." James told Kendall has the band walked into the Plam Woods.

"I am head over heels in love with.." Kendal started to tell

"In love with me?"Jo cut off her boyfriend.

"Of course babe." Kendall said to girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss.

"Well I am off to the set." Jo said before kissing Kendall and then left the Plam Woods.

"You have to break up wit Jo, before my cousin gets here." Logan told Kendall the second that Jo was out of us sight

"I know!" Kendall yelled. "I have four days before Gina gets here."

**In Minnesota Four Days Later**

"I can't believe you are going to join BTR!" Gina's best friend Micheala said has she pulled more clothes out Gina's closet. "Isn't going to be awkward you know with Jo and Kendall?"

"Not really." Gina replied as she packed one of her any bags. "I am only going for a J-Term. So it's only going to be a month."

"You know skating is going to suck without you." Micheala said. She took more clothes off hangers and tossed them at her best friend.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." She said while packing the final things.

"Gina the limo is here." Gina's mom called from down staires.

"You get to ride in a limo!" Micheala's mouth dropped has she grabbed two of her many bags. The two best friends walked down staires.

"Mich, I am almost famous." She said. Her dad, her brother, her mom and her best friend walked to her the Limo. It was like a dream to her. She is one step closer to her dreams.

"See you in a month kido." Her dad kissed the top of the head.

"Give Logan my love." Gina my said before hugging her goodbye. Gina then hugged her brother.

"Bye Guys." Gina said before getting int the limo. She was one step closer to being a star.

**Back in Cali**

"Kendall her plane gets here in two hours." Carlos told his best friend. "You need to break up with Jo!"

"It three hours, and yeah I know. I am wait for her to get back from her show. I am not going to break up with her via text message" Kendall told his helmet wearing friend. "And why are you wear the helmet your not breaking up with any one? Don't answer that I give up on that."

"At least you are breaking up with her." Logan said while pouring him self a glass of milk. "Unlike what you did to my cousin."

"Logan, I know you at the rest of the band is close to her. And I am sorry I didn't want to break her heart." Kendall replied has he started to pase.

"You did that anyways." Logan said under his breath before heading to the room he shared with Carlos.

There was a knock on the door and then was when Kendall start to freak out even more. He was about to tell the girl that was in love with him that he is in love with someone else. And at this girl will be in less then two hours. Katie then walked into the room, Jo was behind her.

"Hey Kendall." Jo said then went in for a kiss, but Kendall stopped her. " What wrong babe?"

"We need to talk." Kendall said to Jo. Carlos and James knew it was time to leave the two of them alone.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jo asked.

" I am in love with someone else." Kendall told the blonde standing in front of him.

"So you breaking up with me?"

"Yes because she is going to be here in like less then three hours." He paused and pushed his hair back. "and I never truly broke up with her."

"So you been cheating on me!" Jo yelled.

"No, I have been cheating on her with you." Kendall said hoping to fix the problem. Only he was making it worse then it already was.

"Fine whatever! I am done with you Kendall" Jo yelled. She started to make her way to the door when she turned on her heels. "And Don't you dare come running back to me when you see how big of a mistake you made."

Jo then stroked out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. The boy re-entered the room, knowing that Jo and Kendall were over.

"Well that went well." Carlos said. Kendall hot him the "you are so dead" look, and james then punched him in the arm.

The boys stood there in silents for quite sometime. Logan was happy that Kendall did the right thing but did want to say that he wanted his cousin and best friend to get back together. Carlos wanted a corn dog but want to be there for Kendall. James looked at his best friend and saw how hurt he was. No one knew what to say or do. Kendall was the first to move, he walk into the bedroom him and James shared. James followed his best friend, he want to make sure he was okay.

"Kendall?" James asked.

" What do you want James?" Kendall snapped. James was taken back he had never seen his best friend like this.

"Dude take a chill pill." James said. He then sat down next to Kendall. "What's the real reason why you never broke with Gina? I know you lied to Logan back there."

"Honestly, I hoped we would fail, and go back to Minnesota. I would have her to back to. You know to help with the pain of failure. I want her more then anything and I know I fucked up pretty badly." Kendall told his best friend.

"Dude I totally get it. I kept my Minnesota girl until we hit the big time and then she became less important to me." James told his best friend. "Then why did you start dating Jo?"

"She reminded me of Gina." Kendall said. "She was my Hollywood Gina. Gina and Jo have the same hair color but Gina's Deep blue eyes are amazing."

"Kendall come back to earth." James said. He didn't to hear his best friend talk about Gina's eye's for the next two hours. "If you love Gina then why did you cheat on her?"

"Because I am a dumbass." Kendall said. " I know I never should of dated Jo, but I was pulled in to the relationship by Jo. I fucked up big time."

"Well, we have to be at the airport in two hours. That should give you time to work on you speech for Gina." James told his best friend get off the bed.

"What speech?" Kendall questioned.

"I fucked up speech." James said before leaving the room.

Kendall laid down on his bed. Look at the ceiling, he needed to make this right and win back his girl. Gina was the only girl for him.

**A/N: All my stories are updated now! I am hoping to update a lot faster. I also have a twitter that everyone should follow. I will let you know what stories are getting updated when, when I update a story and even when start a new story. Follow me at writtenbypaypay.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**XOXO**

**Pay-Pay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my longest chapter ever! Yay me! I am hoping to update all my stories this week because I have the time. Anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**xoxo Pay-Pay **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Pretending **

**Chapter Three:**

The band along with Katie, Gustavo, Ms, Knight and Kelly where waiting at the Baggage claim at LAX for Gina's flight to land. Everyone was sitting around but Kendall wasn't. He was pacing back and forth. The band was watching his every move. Anyone could tell that he was nervous.

"Big brother."Katie said. "If you keep walking like that you will make a hole in the ground."

"I am sorry." Kendall said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "I am just nervous."

"Kendall, please sit." Logan told his best friend. Kendall took the opened seat between Logan and James. Kendall checked his watch again.

"Stop checking your watch." James told Kendall. "If you keep checking it time will go backwards."

"I can't help it." Kendall said.

He want to see Gina. He had been waiting for this moment since the band had gotten to LA. What would it be like to see her brown eyes. The one thing he wonder about what it would be hear her voice again. He wondered if her style had changed. But the one thing he want to know the most was what it would be like to kiss her again. That was the question that had been nagging at him since he called asking her to be in Big Time Rush.

"Here they come." James yelled.

Kendall stood up to look over the crowd to find the love of his life. He couldn't see the brunette that he had been dying to see for weeks. When Kendall spotted her a smile lite up his face. Gina looked the same her hair was pulled back into a half pony tail you could see the pink flower that was hiding the hair band. She was wear a pink dress that landed right below her knee's. Her pink Ray Band's rest on the top of her head. Her hot pink peep toe heels clicked on the floor of the airport the shoes matched the clutch that was in her right hand, She was the same Gina Kendall had fallen in love with. Kendall push through the crowd to get to her. When he got closer he saw that she was wearing the light pink heart earring that he gave her for Valentines Days, and the pink watch she has worn since she was fourteen years old. Finally Kendall and Gina's eyes met, a scene from any cheesy romance movie played out. They ran to each other. Gina's pink messenger bag bounced off her legs has she ran into Kendall's arm.

"I missed you so much, Kendall." Gina said has Kendall pick her up.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." Kendall told her.

Kendall smiled setting her back down on the ground. They locked eyes for before they started to lean into each other. Their lips met in a kiss. They kiss started out sweet, but it grew more passionate has Gina wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall's hands rested on her lips pulling her closer to him. They both could tell that they wanted this more then the other. They ha forgotten everything that had happen in the one single kiss. They slowly pulled apart, Kendall looked down at Gina with a smile on his face.

"I win." Carlos yelled. "I win the bet. I knew they were going to kiss at the airport. Pay up guys."

"Well, nice to see you Carlos." Gina said. "What no hockey helmet?"

"I don't wear that much anymore." Carlos informed Gina.

"What no hug for your cousin?" Gina said has she turned to Logan.

"You were to busy sucking face with Kendall." Logan said to his cousin with a smirk on his face. He pulled Gina into a hug. "I am so glad your here cus."

"Me too." Gina said.

"Welcome to Hollywood Miss Logan. I am Gustavo Rocque." Gustavo introduce himself. "You will be staying him the dogs. Kelly will help you this month." Gustavo point to a black woman with a clipboard in her hands. "Dogs get her bags."

Jamas, Logan and Carlos rushed over to Baggage Claim that her pink zebra bags where going around. Kendall stood by Gina, hold her left hand and playing with the very large pink fashion ring that was on her middle finger. They boys had claimed all her bags, they walked to the limo that was waiting to take that band and they newest member to Rocque Records.

* * *

After dropping Katie, Mrs. Knight and Gina's bags off at the Palm Woods the band made it to Rocque Records. Gina stood with Kendall at her side. She looked that the building that was Rocque Records. Kendall was holding her hand. He looked down that the most amazing girl that was standing next to her. Gina looked up at her.. well she didn't know know what to call him.

"Are you ready to go in babe?" Kendall asked his girlfriend. At least he thought Gina was his girlfriend. The brunette slowly nodded her head. Kendall squeezed her hand, and lead her into the building.

The Minnesota Girl was in aw when see saw everything that was Rocque Records. The band show her everything from the Lobby to the roof top. But they saved the best for last.

"This is were we spend most of time." Logan told his cousin. "All the BTR Magic happens on this level right here."

"These are all the band that Gustavo has worked with." Carlos pointed to the poster on the wall.

"Wow." Was the only word that could come out Gina's mouth since they entered the building.

"I am going to show you my favorite room." Kendall said. Pulling Gina hand that he hadn't let go of since the left the airport. They enter a room where the walls where covered with mirror.

"Really this is your favorite room this is more of a room for James." Gina laughed when she found that this wasn't James favorite room.

"Well James's favorite room is that bathroom." Kendall joked with Gina. He missed this more then anything. He was so glad to have Gina back even if it was only for a month. He spun her around and into him. Their eyes met and they were leaning into another kiss.

"Love Birds." James said interrupted them. "Gustavo wants us in the big recording studio." The couple nodded, and followed James out of the room.

They enter the room Gustavo had sheet music in his hand. He handed the song to the band. They knew they would be work twice has hard with Gina only being here for a month.

"Now dogs." Gustavo started to lecturer the band. "We only have the poodle with us for a month. So we have to get to work now. This song is called Pretending. It's a duet between the head dog and the poodle. I will give you an hour to work on the song before record they song. Good luck Poodle and dogs."

"Come on, lets get to work guys." Kendall said taking a seat one of the chairs pulling Gina into his lap.

**One Hour later**

"Okay start." Gustavo told the the band.

" Face to face and heart to heart. We're so close yet so far apart. I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay." Both Kendall and Gina started to sing. They looked at each other their eyes lite up. This was the first time they had sang together since the week before he left.

"But I hold on, I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong." Gina sang out with all her might with her eyes were closed. Kendall couldn't help but to smile at himself. He could tell that she had lost her self in the song.

"Will we ever say the words we're feeling. Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always, always, always be pretending?" The words Gina and Kendall were singing could be any more true. They both had feelings for each other but they didn't what to say.

"How long do I fantasize. Make believe that it's still alive. Imagine that I am good enough. And we can choose the ones we love. But I hold on, I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong," Gina sang. She was surprised how the songs words related to her when Kendall left and started dating Jo.

"Will we ever say the words we're feeling. Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always, always, always be" Kendall sang with Gina. He knew how he felt about her. He wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend again. He wanted to hold her and never let go. Gina looked into Kendall's eyes

"Keeping secrets safe. Every move we make. Seems like no ones letting go. And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same. How am I supposed to know?" Kendall and Gina were in sync. They both related to the words that they were singing. They want the other one to say something about them first.

"Will we ever say the words we're feeling. Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always, always, always be Will we always, always, always be Will we always, always, always be pretending?" Kendall and Gina just finished the last notes. Kendall stepped away from his mic. He walked to Gina and grabbed her waist pulling her into another passionate kiss. Kendall pulled away and asked Gina six simple words. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes!" Was the only word that Gina said.

"Good job guys. One more time from the top." Gustavo said. Kendall moved back to his mic and started to sing the song again.

* * *

After being at Rocque Records for several hours. The band was finally home and couldn't wait to shoe Gina everything they love about the Palm Woods. James, James, and Carlos walked into the Palm woods. Kendall and Gina entered close behind them there arms were linked together. Gina's head was resting on Kendall arm laughing at something that Kendall said. Kendall and Gina in their own little world, with Kendall's three best friend walking in front of them. Everything was the same has it was when the boys where back in Minnesota.

James, Logan, and Carlos stopped mid-step. There was Jo ,if looks could killed Gina would be . Gina dropped Kendall's arm and walked between James and Logan. There was less then two feet between Jo and Gina.

"This is gong to get ugly." Kendall said. The Band nodded their heads in agreement.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I had to stop it at some point. . Remember to review they make me happy! and the help me update faster! ****I am also looking for someone to creat a cover for this story. PM if you want more dets** until next time XOXO Pay-Pay


End file.
